River vs Rose
by nat-nav
Summary: It had to be done. It true British style, a huge  female cat fight  between River and Rose. I'm not going to lie, it's very biased and well... it's kind of obvious who wins! Bit of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you think you are?" Rose yelled at River Song.  
>"Me, who do you think I am? Who in the hell do you think you are? Waltzing in here and snogging my husband." River retorted.<br>"Husband? Since when was he married? The last I checked he certainly wasn't!" Rose argued back.  
>"Well times change. Just who are you exactly?" River asked, her hand grasping the Doctor's firmly, her golden wedding band on full show.<br>"Rose Tyler. His girlfriend, love of his life." Rose spat at River.  
>"Really. Well I'm River Song, his wife. I've known this man since the day I was born and he's known my mother and father well beyond that." River responded, smirking at Rose's look of disbelief.<br>"Ladies, do we really..." The Doctor tried to butt in, but was met with 2 stern looks.  
>"Don't get involved." Rose snapped.<br>"This has nothing to do with you." River added. Then they turned their attention back to each other.  
>"So you're his latest. All I got to do is wait till you pop your clogs then I'm back in his life. We can travel the universe together, Rose and the Doctor, just how it's meant to be." Rose said a smile on her face. River chuckled. Rose was confused at her reaction. "What?"<br>"You're going to have an awfully long time to wait. In case I forgot to mention, I'm human plus Timelord. I can spend the rest of his life with him. What can you do?" River said smugly, leaving Rose looking like a floundering fish. "Just what I thought." River smiled. Rose decided to wipe the smile off of her face; hence she slapped her hard around the cheek. River slapped Rose around the cheek, leaving a stinging red mark and the bitch fight ensued. The Doctor, half amused, half concerned stepped in to break the fight up. "Come on ladies, do we really need to get violent?" The Doctor asked placing himself between the 2 women. Rose turned to the Doctor; a pained looked on her face. River turned to look at him as well.  
>"So who's it gonna be Doctor? Me or her?" Rose spat.<br>"Yes, me your loving wife, who you not only married, but who gave her regenerations up for you and has a particularly nasty centurion father with a sword. Or some blonde bimbo chav who you picked up off a council estate in London?" River asked much more calmly with her eyebrows raised.

The Doctor looked at the women standing in front of him. It was an easy choice to make.


	2. The BIG Reveal!

**A/N: I have been asked who it is and well... read and find out! ;) **

The Doctor pulled the woman he loved into his embrace and kissed her soundly on the lips. There was a gasp from behind the couple but neither seemed to care, they were so lost in one another that the world could have ended and they wouldn't have noticed. The Doctor broke the kiss and brushed the recipient's hair back. "It was always going to be you." He muttered softly meaning every word. The woman smiled, tears welling in her eyes. She had waited so long for him to confirm that; that it was her he loved. The other woman, whom the Doctor hadn't chosen, stood there gob smacked. How could he, after everything they'd been through. She had been there on his darkest days and on his brightest, but that didn't seem to matter to him. She was now going to be second best to that woman.

Not noticing the other woman, the Doctor pulled his true love to the Tardis and it dematerialised from view. The Doctor had made his decision.

He didn't marry just anyone you know.


	3. The BIG Reveal If You are a Rose fan

**A/N: Now in my eyes chapter 2 would have happened because well River's so much more bad ass... but for those apparent masses who prefer Rose he's a the final chapter for you...**

****The Doctor looked between the pair of women, he was trying to look at the both equally but he found his gaze seemed to shift to a certain blonde more often than not. He really should have known that it would be the young London girl that would steal his hearts. The way she stuck her tongue through her teeth when she laughed, the fact that she was always amazed at whatever laid beyond the Tardis doors, the way she fixed him- turning him from the cold hearted restricted being he was after the time war to the man he was today... how could he not pick her?

Grabbing Rose's hand he pulled her towards the Tardis for a new adventure. The Doctor and Rose... how it should be.

River watched as the man she loved chose the other woman. If she was being honest, she wasn't surprised. She had always had the doubt that she was second best where Rose was concerned, after everything she did FOR him whilst everything she did TO him... it wasn't surprising that he had picked her, but it didn't mean her hearts hurt any less. Watching the Tardis fade from view for what she guess would be the last time, she let the first of many tears fall. Her hearts were shattered, but the Doctor was happy and that was what mattered. Maybe though it was time she accepted Mr Lux's invitation for the expedition to the Library...

**A/N: Ta-da. I'm too much of a River fan to let her go silent, even in the Rose ending! ;) **


End file.
